Predictive failure analysis (PFA) relates to analyzing trends to predict future failures. For example, predictive failure analysis can be used to evaluate a likelihood of failing hard disk drives. In one example, parameters, such as a flying height of a disk drive head, is analyzed and compared to known values to determine whether the drive is likely to fail.
PFA has been extended to determine an imminent failure of semiconductor devices, such as processors, memories, and other hardware logic. In semiconductors, junction temperature has been used to monitor operating conditions of a device. For example, a sensor can be placed adjacent to a device junction to measure junction temperature. An increase in junction temperature can suggest that the device will fail.
Accuracy has been an issue with PFA, especially in terms of an uncertainty in temperature measurement or voltage measurement. As a result, more accurate techniques are needed.